


Satellite

by paxambabes



Series: His Universe [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Mark spends his first winter on Earth, and Jack gets a surprise he never expected.





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, I can explain. I haven’t updated because life got hectic and my mental health got really bad. But now I’m hoping to post more regularly again and churn out more stuff more frequently. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one!

Mark was coming home soon, and Jack couldn't wait to see him again.

It'd been a few months since Mark had been on Earth, preoccupied with his escapades in the stars. Winter was starting to set in on Earth, and Jack was excited. He couldn't wait for Mark to experience snow for the first time, hoping that this would be the first time in a while that it snowed. Jack was surprised to learn that despite all of the years Mark had been on Earth before, he'd never seen winter firsthand, always going away when the first chills were felt. Maybe he just didn't like the cold, but Jack had always thought it was odd. But he was determined to get Mark to stay this year, to see the beauty of winter. Jack didn't know why he loved the season so much, but maybe it was the promise of everything beginning anew afterwards that drew him in. He hoped that Mark would feel the same way, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

In the months that Mark had been gone, Jack had reconnected with an old friend of his, a scientist named Robin. For years he'd been doing research on people like Jack, those who claimed to be from the stars. When Jack had mustered the courage to show him, Robin had been ecstatic, joyful at the revelation that he was right all along. Their friendship hadn't changed since the revelation, and if anything it brought them closer. He'd told Robin of the starmaids, how they were older than time itself, and the awe of seeing them up close. Jack had spent numerous hours telling him of his adventures with Mark, how he'd seen planets that nobody had known existed, and the feeling of floating through space, completely weightless. Robin had sat there, entranced by the way Jack spoke, writing down everything he could. Of course he'd had questions, some of which not even Jack knew. The good thing about Robin though, was that he didn't treat Jack like some freak of nature. To him, Jack was just a normal person, just a bit more extraordinary. Jack had promised to let Robin meet Mark once he was back, and that's when Robin's face had lit up, giddy with the excitement of meeting someone as special as Mark.

Now though, Jack was preparing for Mark's return in the best way he knew how. Whenever Mark was gone for long periods of time, Jack would just sit alone in the dark, willing the darkness around him to transform itself into a perfect picture of the stars, images of the starmaids trailing across the void. Sometimes he'd lay there, eyes closed as he reached out, hoping to find Mark's hand in his. These times were rough, but he could always feel Mark's presence with him, no matter where he was. Sometimes Mark would send him images in his mind of his adventures, laughing as he hopped from moon to moon. Sometimes when Jack got lonely, he would replay Mark's sweet laughter in his head, remembering his embrace from when they'd last laid entwined together. Some nights that was the only thing that got him through the aching loneliness. 

The morning that Mark came back, the sky was gray, snow threatening to fall.

Jack could feel a change in the energy of the room, even through the haziness of sleep. The first thing he registered was the cool feeling of Mark's body against him, an arm slung over his chest. Jack smiled lazily as he slowly woke up, nuzzling further into Mark's embrace, not wanting it to end.

"Did you sleep alright?" Mark's voice was as light and smooth as ever, and Jack could feel a familiar warmth in his chest at the sound of it. Whenever Mark spoke, Jack's body seemed to react to it, like Mark was a part of him. 

"How long have been here? Were you just watching me sleep like some weirdo?" Jack laughed softly, yawning as he turned towards Mark, his face coming into view. Mark just smiled, running a hand idly through Jack's hair, soft and disheveled from sleep. 

"You know you don't need sleep anymore. I don't see why humans love it so much," Mark mused as Jack curled up against Mark's chest, burying his face in the crook of Mark's neck. 

"It's hard to explain," Jack laughed. "Not like you'd get it anyway." 

Mark smiled at that, placing a gentle kiss on top of Jack's head, earning him a small chuckle in response.

“I think it's time for you to get up. We have things to do today," Mark said as he untangled himself from Jack, getting up and leaving him alone in bed. Jack immediately felt the loss of his presence, the coolness of Mark's body leaving him. He yawned again, rubbing his eyes as he reluctantly rose from the bed, making his way towards the bathroom to get a shower. Jack had barely gotten his clothes off when he felt Mark’s arms wrap around him, his head nuzzled in the crook of Jack’s neck. 

“I’ve just missed you so much,” Mark’s voice was quiet, sounding as if he was going to cry.

“I missed you too,” Jack was getting choked up, trying to fight back tears. Every time Mark left, it always got harder and harder for them to be apart. He missed Mark so much, even crying himself to sleep at night without him. But for now he was home, and Jack was going to make the most of it.

“As much as I love this, we have somewhere to be and I need to shower,” Jack laughed as Mark let go, smiling as he followed Jack into the bathroom.

They stood in the hot water together, Mark’s arms wrapped around him and his fingers tracing circles on Jack’s skin. It was nice to be like his together, just standing there in each other’s embrace. He didn’t know how long it’d been, but eventually they stepped out, drying off and returning to the bedroom to get dressed. It was cold outside, so Jack picked out his favorite jacket, which Mark had suggested him to wear. 

It wasn’t too far of a ride to the park where they’d meet Robin, thankfully. Mark’s hand never left Jack’s on the ride over, and he couldn’t wait for Robin to meet Mark.

It wasn’t much longer until they arrived, the park completely empty except for Robin, sitting alone on a bench. The moment he saw them, he leapt to his feet.

“So this is the Mark guy I keep hearing about,” Robin laughed, moving in to hug Jack. Mark looked nervous, as if he wanted to ask if Robin knew.

“It’s okay, he knows. You don’t have to be afraid,” Jack took Mark’s hand in his, squeezing gently as he smiled. Mark seemed to relax at that, his energy feeling calmer. 

“So what’s this stuff on the ground?” Mark questioned, eyeing the fresh snow beneath them. Both Robin and Jack laughed, further puzzling Mark.

“It’s snow! You can pick it up and do all kinds of stuff with it. Like this!” Before Jack could react, Robin had picked up the snow and shaped it, throwing a snowball directly at his chest. Jack stumbled back, laughing at the look on Mark’s face.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt,” Jack reassured him, noticing that Mark was calm again. There was a moment of silence as Robin stood there, staring at Mark.

“What is it, Robin?”

Then Jack finally understood as he glanced towards Mark’s eyes. They were a deep purple, stars shining in them. He could see undercurrents of purple beneath Mark’s skin, slight swirls of silver getting brighter.

“Sorry, that just happens sometimes. I can’t always control it,” Mark said sheepishly, backing up and folding his arms across his chest.

“Dude, don’t be sorry, this is so cool!” Robin exclaimed, getting a bit too close to Mark as he reached out his hand, his fingers ghosting along Mark’s cheek. Jack looked towards Mark, making sure that he wasn’t uncomfortable. He initially backed away, flinching at Robin’s touch. Jack grabbed his hand again, nodding towards Robin and smiling. He relaxed, leaning into Robin’s touch as lines of silver followed Robin’s fingers. His skin was a deeper purple now, hues of blue peppering it. Robin withdrew his hand, mouth ajar in wonder as the rest of Mark’s body became colorful, stars starting to shine. 

“This is way cooler than I thought it’d be,” Robin was breathless, staring as the snow beneath Mark’s feet started to become reflections of the stars. 

But as soon as it started, Mark closed his eyes and everything returned to normal. 

“That’s about all I’m comfortable with. I’m just not used to showing people that side of me,” Mark mumbled shyly, leaning into Jack’s side. 

“Don’t be ashamed, that was really cool! Now how about we have some fun,” Robin smirked, lobbing another snowball at Jack.

“Oh now it’s on!” Jack grinned, leaning down and grabbing some snow, aiming straight at Robin’s head. Mark joined in reluctantly, smiling as he got Robin straight in the face. They spent a while running around and hiding behind trees, trying to hit each other. It wasn’t long before they all ended up on the ground, laying on their backs and staring at the sky. 

“Hey Mark, look at this!” Jack started to love, trying his best at making a snow angel. He gestured for Mark to move, watching as he awkwardly flailed around, trying to do his best. They all laughed as Mark sat up, looking at his messy creation.

“I’m guessing I did terrible,” Mark smiled, chuckling as Robin leaned forward and started to make a snowman. Mark watched him in wonder, trying to roll his own, utterly failing. Jack watched on, grinning as Mark and Robin talked, mainly about Mark’s experiences in space. He could tell that Mark was having fun, and that Robin was probably mentally making notes for his research. Jack had zoned out for a bit until he heard Robin gasp.

Mark had touched the snowman, making it turn shades of purple and blue, galaxies and stars coloring the snow. 

“There, now it’s perfect,” Mark turned towards Jack, leaning in close. 

“Thank you for this,” he whispered, bringing his lips gently to Jack’s. Jack made a surprised noise, leaning into him as they kissed. 

Jack broke the kiss as he felt something wet on his skin. It started to snow, lightly and gently. Mark looked up, smiling as he held out his gloved hand, watching the snow melt in his palm.

“God I wish I was a happy as you two,” Robin sighed, looking on as Mark snuggled in close to Jack. Jack noticed hat Mark’s cheeks were a bright rosy pink, which made him giggle at how cute it made Mark look. He gave Jack a questioning look, as he pointed to Mark’s face.

“Is that bad?” Mark sounded worried, but Jack just laughed and reassured him that it was normal.

They all sat like that for what seemed like hours, talking and sitting in the snow. It wasn’t long before everyone was starting to get too cold, and they bid farewell to Robin.

On the ride home, Mark was gushing about the day, visibly excited as he watched the snow fall though the car windows.

Later that night, Jack was sitting on the couch, just idly scrolling through his phone until he saw Mark out of the corner of his eye. 

“What’s up babe?” Jack smiles as Mark sat next to him, his hand resting on something in his pocket.

“So I’ve done some research, and I’m really nervous about this. Please hear me out,” Mark paused as he placed his hand on Jack’s.

“I know it feels like we haven’t known each other for very long, but it feels like I’ve known you my entire life, even before I knew about you. I love you more than the stars themselves, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you,” Mark’s voice was shaking now as he got off he couch and got down on one knee.

“Oh god, this is really happening isn’t it?” Jack panicked, knowing full well what this meant. His heart was hammering in his chest as Mark shakily pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a silver ring with what looked like diamonds dotting the band.

“Will you marry me?” Mark’s voice trembled, his whole body shaking with nerves.

“Yes, of course,” and that was when the tears started to fall, Mark sliding the ring onto his finger. Jack lunged at Mark, crashing their lips together as Mark yelped in surprise, melting into the kiss. It felt like ages until Mark broke the kiss, crying as he spoke.

“I didn’t know how humans would do this, so I just researched it a lot,” Mark sniffled, continuing. “It’s made of stardust and the stones are crystallized stars.”

Jack could see the band glittering in the light, and the stars too. 

“I love you so much,” Jack whimpered, tears still falling as he brought Mark in for another kiss.

At that moment, Jack felt completely whole, like everything in his life was leading up to this moment. No matter what, they’d be together forever and nobody would tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
